Star Light, Star Bright
by Lego Land
Summary: Challenge response: What if Liam were kidnapped and assumed died.


TITLE: Star Light, Star Bright  
  
RATING: R (violence/angst)  
  
GENRE: EFC  
  
SUMMERY: Challenge response: What if Liam were kidnapped and assumed died.  
  
DISCLAIMER: You know how it works I'm just borrowing.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
   
  
"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves."        
  
- William Shakespeare  
  
  
  
"There's absolutely nothing here, Sandoval." Liam stated for the second time, "I don't know who your informant is, but..." He trailed off as Agent Ronald Sandoval's cold voice interrupted, "That will be enough, Major. You may return to the Embassy. Now." With the final command Sandoval closed the link.  
  
Major Liam Kincaid shook his head regretfully as he dropped his global in his coat pocket. As usual, Sandoval's blatantly hostile demeanor dumbfounded Liam. No matter how many times the man glared at him, shunned him, or simply tried to kill him, he couldn't help but seek acceptance. Unfortunately, the only attention he received from his father, was sheer hatred.  
  
Unconsciously rubbing his right palm with his left thumb, Liam began hiking back toward the shuttle. Half way there, Liam stopped, cocked his head to the side, and tried to identify the familiar sound in the distance. Gazing upward, he turned in a slow circle, looking for the source of the noise. A brief, bright flash of light caught his eye. Seconds later, intense pain exploded in his chest then rapidly lanced throughout his body. Liam dropped to his knees, gasping in agony, as white fire enveloped his brain. Shutting his eyes tightly against the blaze, he didn't notice the ground till his face hit the dirt. Loud swishing and jumbled voices swam in and out of range as he slowly lost conciseness.  
  
* * *  
  
"Snow, Curn, strip him. Freeman, get the DNA samples. Brice, you've got two minutes with the ID Drive." The sharp, gravely voice rapidly barked orders. The four men named leaped from the helicopter the moment it touched the ground. Running across the field toward the prone figure, they began working on their assigned tasks.  
  
Once stripped of all clothing except his gray boxer briefs, Kincaid was rolled onto a canvas sheet by Snow and Curn: both stocky, muscular commandoes. Freeman, a short, dark haired man wearing wire rimmed glasses, carefully plucked several sandy blond hairs from Kincaid's head and drew a large vial of blood from his left arm. Lifting him, the commandoes carried Liam to the helicopter and secured him to the floor boards.  
  
"He will live, right Freeman?" growled a heavyset man from the copilots seat. Thinning black hair, liberally striped gray just above the ears, framed a compact, almost chunky face. While a thick black mustache exhibited no signs of aging, the squinting pig-like eyes betrayed far more. The well lined face perched above black combat fatigues was generously scared with deep wrinkles.  
  
"His pulse is slow, Sir, but steady. He'll have one hell of a headache, but otherwise, he should be fine." Freeman assured his superior from his kneeling position on the floor beside Kincaid.  
  
Nodding his head in acceptance, the heavyset man looked down at his watch; 1:48; twelve seconds left.  
  
Once Brice; a lithe, tall man; set the ID Core to rupture the second before it was to enter ID space, Snow carefully arranged Kincaid's personal effects, DNA samples, and an unused global in the shuttle. Setting the shuttle on autopilot, Brice initiated take off and quickly leaped to the ground.  
  
As soon as everyone had returned to the helicopter, it launched into the air. Flying low, to avoid radar detection, it slowly made it's way to the mountains in the distance. The explosion and consequential Shock wave from behind brought a smile to the heavyset mans face.  
  
"Mission complete." He chuckled harshly.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
   
  
"Do I dare, disturb the universe?"  
  
T.S. Elliot  
  
  
  
The Shuttle spiraled toward the debris field. Then gently landed on the ground. Agent Ronald Sandoval stepped down, his eyes scanning the wreckage. Volunteers were swarming about the scene.  
  
A young Volunteer, blond hair slicked back from a thin, sharply defined face, approached Sandoval. She had a small plastic bag of unrecognizable material in hand. "Sir, the Major's global and a few personal items were all that survived the explosion."  
  
Her monotone voice, which usually comforted Sandoval, unnerved him. The fact that she felt no emotion, even in a situation like this, somehow seemed ... repulsive. Almost as though she were no longer human, no longer capable of thinking for herself. But what terrified him was the realization that HE had once been the same. Which made keeping the appearance of a functional MI very important.  
  
"Take them to Dr. Belman," he commanded, stalking past her toward the largest concentration of debris. Earlier, when he had been informed of the explosion, he'd been shocked. He was told there was no possibility of survivors. Looking at the destruction, he understood why. Tortured, blackened bits of bioslurry were scattered across the field. Not even Kincaid could have survived this.  
  
In all his life, Sandoval had never met anyone so blatantly contradictory as Major Liam Kincaid. Kincaid seemed to despise everything the Taelons stood for, yet he protected them, often risking his own life. No matter how many times Sandoval had tried to kill him, the Major never once retaliated. At times, he actually seemed genuinely concerned about Sandoval's well being. Because of his CVI enhanced memory, Sandoval was capable of visualizing every event. Thus, he remembered another Companion Protector Kincaid appeared to care for deeply, Agent Siobhan Beckett.  
  
Shaking his head, Sandoval desperately tried to extinguish the feelings that name engendered. He had to report to Zo'or within the hour, now was not the time to reminisce.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Excruciating pain in his shoulders and wrists forced Liam to regain consciousness. Slowly, he lifted his head from his chest and opened his eyes. Sucking in a sharp breath through dry, cracked lips, he quickly closed his eyes against the agony. The fireworks exploding in his head faded. He finally became mindful of his situation. Wrists bound above his head, Liam hung suspended from the ceiling. His feet were mere inches from the gray concrete floor. The chill air formed goose bumps on his naked skin. Although he was aware of the material of his boxers against his legs, Liam felt exposed.  
  
Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Liam opened his eyes. However, this time when the white fire flared, he forced his eyes to remain open. After what seemed like an eternity, the blaze faded. Objects slowly began to take shape. A light hung from the ceiling, bathing the room in white. Near the far wall, a heavyset man in black fatigues watched Liam's every move.  
  
"Good morning, Major Kincaid." The heavyset man stood and sauntered across the room. Slowly circling Liam, the man cleared his throat, "Let me introduce myself, I'm Colonel Ryan Storm. Welcome to the Resistance."  
  
Smirking, Liam commented dryly, "And me without my pulse rifle"  
  
His pig-like eyes sparkling belligerently, Colonel Storm's hand shot forward. Grabbing his hair, the Colonel yanked Liam's head back. He growled menacingly, "Perhaps you don't fully comprehend the situation, Major. You're continued existence depends on how cooperative you are." Wrenching downward, the Colonel hissed, "You don't, however, have to be in perfect health to talk. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Crystal" gasped Liam.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Thou hast not half the power to do me harm as I have to be hurt."  
  
- William Shakespeare  
  
  
  
"...Organic material was destroyed in the explosion. Major Kincaid could not have survived." Sandoval stared straight forward as he finished his report.  
  
For a brief moment, Da'an lost his facade. He turned away in shock. As he faced the virtual glass, he desperately tried to find Liam's presence in the Commonality.  
  
"You seem incapable of retaining a Protector for any length of time, Da'an." Zo'or's sarcastic voice interrupted Da'an's concentration.  
  
He closed his eyes. Liam simply could not be gone. Da'an would have felt the loss through the Commonality. There had to be another explanation for his apparent death.  
  
Da'an turned around. Tilting his head, he raised his left hand, and gently splayed his fingers. "Agent Sandoval, was there anything to lead you to believe sabotage was involved?"  
  
Sighing softly, Sandoval regretfully quashed the possibility, "The lab found no trace of an incendiary mechanism. The shuttle was recently serviced, and no problems were reported." Looking down, he continued, "There is no doubt the Major is dead. Several of his personal effects were found in the debris."  
  
Before Da'an could further question Sandoval, Zo'or interrupted, "Is that all, Agent Sandoval?"  
  
"The Major's family needs to be informed," mentioned Sandoval. "Who do you wish..."  
  
"That will not be necessary," Da'an interrupted. "Major Kincaid had no family."  
  
Sandoval's face remained expressionless. However, he was surprised by this revelation. He realized he knew nothing about Kincaid. Thus, the reason he did not understand him. Although late, he was determined to rectify the situation. "Then I have nothing further to report."  
  
Zo'or nonchalantly waved his had, "You are dismissed, Agent Sandoval"  
  
Nodding his head toward Da'an, Sandoval left the bridge.  
  
"Your callous, spiteful behavior surprises even I, Zo'or." Da'an reprimanded.  
  
"And your ability to care for these simple minded humans, surprises me," Zo'or stated bluntly.  
  
Slowly walking toward the exit, Da'an reminded, "You would do well to remember that these simple minded humans are all that stand between us and extinction."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
'Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight,  
  
I wish I may, I wish I....'  
  
Liam was brutally ripped from the solace the limerick gave him by intense pain. The last blow had broken several ribs. Curn, Colonel Storms lackey, slammed the rifle butt into the right side of Liam's face. The cheekbone shattered. His disfigured, bruised face throbbed painfully.  
  
The beating had begun when Liam refused to give his security codes. Storm seemed to think the use of physical brutality would encourage him to yield. That, however, was proving to be a grave error on Storm's part.  
  
"The security codes, Major," demanded Colonel Storm.  
  
'Turning and turning in the widening gyre,  
  
the falcon cannot hear the falconer, things  
  
fall apart, the center cannot hold, mere....'  
  
When no answer was forthcoming, Storm nodded his head. Curn brought the rifle down once more. Agony rippled through Liam's left shoulder as the bone cracked. Liam clenched his jaw, his mother's favorite poem forgotten for the moment.  
  
"There are far worse forms of punishment, Major," Storm threatened. "I suggest you talk now."  
  
Coughing, Liam spat blood at the Colonel's feet. Drawing a painful, quivering breath, he gasped "I ... only have..." His whole body jerked as raking coughs overwhelmed him.  
  
When the fit subsided, he spoke once more. "I only have to ... hold on till they ... change the codes."  
  
Storm hurtled forward and grabbed Liam by the throat. He growled dangerously "They're not going to change the codes, because everyone thinks your dead." The Colonel shoved Liam's head back.  
  
Turning away, Storm laughed wickedly "No one's looking for you."  
  
Liam's head fell forward, his chin hitting his chest. His lithe frame trembled. The only sound in the cold room was Liam's ragged breathing.  
  
His voice shaking, Liam asked softly "You faked my death?"  
  
Smirking triumphantly, Storm faced Liam "Your shuttles ID Core was rigged." He circled Liam's battered body, goading "For all intents and purposes, your dead."  
  
Once more virtual silence reigned.  
  
His body shaking violently, Liam gasped. Suddenly, he threw his head back, roaring in laughter.  
  
Storm's eyes widened in shocked disbelief at the man reaction He had expected the news to break the Major's resistance. Not his sanity. He nodded his head toward Curn. The weapon was jammed into the Major's rib cage, producing an audible crack.  
  
Another coughing throe shook Liam's body. Storm's eyes narrowed in thought. His brow furrowed and his lips thinned to a straight, pale line.  
  
"What do you find so amusing, Major?" Ordered the Colonel.  
  
Liam focused his left eye on Storm. His vision blurred and blackened at the edges. A wave of nausea enveloped him. Swallowing the bile that gathered in his mouth, he assembled his thoughts.  
  
When he spoke, his weak voice was barely a whisper "Your going to kill me ... when you get what you want. Why should I talk?"  
  
His body shuddered as he coughed again, his chest felt so heavy. Nearly everything he loved was taken from him, Ha'gel, Beckett, Lili, and Haley. He had so little left. He would never give in. The price was too high. Liam had to make them understand what they were asking for. The Kimera, were gone. He would not allow another species to be destroyed.  
  
"Taelons and Humans ... have to work ... together," Each breath came at the cost of great pain. "Or we all die."  
  
Closing his eyes, Liam let his head fall forward. As the next blow connected with his jaw, he tried desperately not to cry out.  
  
'The best lack all conviction, while the worst are  
  
full of passionate intensity...'  
  
As his mind lost its hold on the conscious world, Liam distantly heard Storm order Curn to cut him down.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"Profound suffering makes noble, it separates. The sufferer knows more than the wisest and cleverest could possibly ever know. They project a spiritual and silent haughtiness."  
  
- Frederick Nietzsche  
  
  
  
Sandoval stood at the entrance to the Flat Cafe and carefully studied its exterior. When the Embassy files had revealed the Major's address, Sandoval was surprised. He had never pictured Kincaid as a socialite.  
  
Memories of the last time he was here invaded Sandoval's mind. Miaya had worked here before her death. Shaking his head, he banished all thoughts of her.  
  
Pulling open the door, Sandoval entered the gaudy bar. The dimmed lights and splashy, bright colors had a psychedelic effect. For the time of day, there were a surprising number of people lounging within.  
  
Sandoval strode across the room and stopped before the counter. A young, scantly clad woman sauntered toward him. Leaning against the bar, she smiled sweetly; "What can I get for you"  
  
"I understand Major Liam Kincaid lives here?" He questioned, hoping the files were correct.  
  
The women's entire face seemed to light up at the mention of Kincaid. Her smile widening and her eyes sparkling, she pointed straight up. "Sure, Liam lives upstairs. Auger treats him like a little brother;" she laughed. "I'm afraid he's not here though. Probably won't be back 'til late tonight."  
  
Sandoval fixed his gaze on a point behind the bar. "Is ... Auger here?" He had no intention of braking the news to the young women unless absolutely necessary.  
  
"Nope, he's off playing with his stocks." She absently brushed a thick lock of ebony hair from her eyes.  
  
For a moment, Sandoval simply stood in silence. Finally, coming to a conclusion, he asked; "Do you have an extra set of keys for the Major's apartment?"  
  
Her eyebrows furrowing, she looked him over more carefully. After a second, she scowled, "Listen, I don't know who you are, but you can't just barge in someone's home without his or her permission." She pointed toward the door; "Now, you just turn yourself around and..."  
  
Sandoval removed his identification from his coat pocket and flipped it open. He then set it on the bar in front of her. Her large, dark brown eyes widened. She gasped and snapped her head up to look at him. Staring openmouthed, the young women stood stock still.  
  
"The Major's shuttle exploded this morning. I'm afraid he will not be capable of giving me permission." Sandoval stated harshly.  
  
The young woman brought a thin, well-tanned hand up to cover her open mouth. Her eyes pooled with tears and her thin frame trembled.  
  
"Oh, Lee..." she moaned. Her voice broke as her breath came in shuddering gasps.  
  
Suddenly wishing he hadn't been so callous, Sandoval's tone of voice softened as he said; "I'm sorry, but I do need those keys."  
  
"Of ... of course. They're here somewhere." She quickly began searching behind the bar. Finally bringing out a small key chain, she set them before him.  
  
"Thank you." He retreated toward the stairs, away from the emotionally distraught woman.  
  
*  
  
Closing the door behind him, Sandoval gazed around the room. There was very little furniture. The room had an eloquent, serene feel.  
  
A large, dark brown sofa sat in the middle of the room. A cherry coffee table a few feet away, had a stack of magazines on top. Bookcases lined nearly every wall. On one of the many shelves, a Taelon puzzle of the Mother Ship was prominently displayed. A bookcase near the door held two pictures resting snugly between thick volumes. Lili Marquette smiled widely from one, while the other showed a distant view of Agent Beckett standing atop Strand Hill. Her beautiful face seemed to glow amidst the rolling green hills of Ireland. On the far side of the room, the breakfast bar was covered with plants. The solitary windowsill in the kitchen had more plants: most likely herbs.  
  
Sandoval walked across the room, stopping before a stuffed bookcase. Volumes of all shapes and sizes were neatly stacked within. There was a wide variety of authors; Milton, Shakespeare, Yeats, Hughs, Tennyson, Colderidge...; all in pristine condition.  
  
Suddenly something brushed against him. Looking down, he was startled to see a small kitten twisting itself around and between his legs. Carefully, as not to startle it, he crouched beside the small, gray fur ball. He slowly reached out and stroked it's soft back.  
  
Sandoval's global went off. Standing up, he opened the device. "Sandoval," he asked.  
  
Da'an's face appeared before him on the small screen, "Agent Sandoval, I require your presence immediately."  
  
Sandoval sighed, "I'll be right there."  
  
Glancing at the time, Sandoval suddenly realized he had been here nearly an hour. The room seemed so peaceful. He would have to come back another time. There was a great deal more to learn about Kincaid than he had previously thought.  
  
Giving the kitten a light pat, he turned and left the apartment.  
  
* * *  
  
Da'an stood before the virtual glass of his Embassy office. Oblivious to the teeming city below, his gaze was riveted internally, in a desperate search for Liam's presence.  
  
The unity of the Commonality had always been a comfort to Da'an. It was an assemblage of entities joined together in peace and harmony, communicating and operating as one. This bond made the Taelons capable of infinite possibility.  
  
Now, that same oneness was a dangerous hindrance.  
  
Liam's cloaked essence was merely a teardrop in the energy ocean of the Commonality.  
  
But like a pebble dropped in a pool of water, Liam's presence made ripples.  
  
After leaving the Mother Ship several hours ago, Da'an had discovered those ripples. Slowly, he was tracing them back to their source.  
  
"Da'an?" A voice interrupted from behind.  
  
Pulling free of his immersion with the Commonality, Da'an turned. His hands clasped behind his back, Sandoval stood on the ramp below. His usual mask of apathy surprisingly absent.  
  
"You requested my presence." He reminded bluntly.  
  
Da'an noticed the hollow quality that normally accompanied Sandoval's every word wasn't present. He cocked his head to the side in contemplation. Da'an surmised this new discovery could make for an interesting turn of events.  
  
Walking down the ramp, Da'an began to explain the reason for his request. "Agent Sandoval, I have been going over all available information, and the evidence suggests ... what do Humans say, foul-play?"  
  
Looking away in regret, Sandoval shook his head negatively, "Da'an, Major Kincaid could not possibly have survived the explosion. The extent of damage was far too great. I'm sorry you've lost another Protector, but..."  
  
Da'an held up a pale hand, interrupting the Agent's words. "Liam was more than my Protector. I value his friendship greatly."  
  
Da'an ambled toward his chair and slowly sat down. Looking up at Sandoval, he continued; "However, that has nothing to do with your presence. First, I do not think Liam was on the shuttle when it exploded. Second, I find it highly coincidental that Liam 'died' in a remote location where he was sent to investigate a Jaridian Probe sighting. The very same sighting that was never proven valid."  
  
Da'an tried to hide his anxiety. He hoped he presented enough to persuade Sandoval to reevaluate his findings. He did not wish to reveal the real reason he knew of Liam's continued existence.  
  
Sandoval's eyebrows furrowed as he gazed at the floor. For a moment, he wavered in thought. Shaking his head again, his chocolate brown eyes speared Da'an; "His personal effects were in the wreckage."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Da'an closed his eyes. His hands slowly fluttered before him in an intricate, elegant dance. He questioned softly; "Could not his belonging have been removed and placed within the shuttle to throw off suspicion?"  
  
His eyes widening in disbelief, Sandoval's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe he had been such a fool. It all became so obvious as the pieces fell into place. He eagerly stepped forward, his enthusiasm making his eyes shine brightly.  
  
"OF COURSE," he shouted. "If Kincaid died, we would have no reason to change the security codes. The Resistance must have abducted him." He quickly explained in explanation for his outburst.  
  
Standing, Da'an stepped down from the raised platform his chair rested on. "I do not think it was the Resistance, Agent Sandoval. They primarily work in regions of great Taelon activity."  
  
Now he had to present the fragile piece of the puzzle. "Liam would not have allowed his possessions to be taken, thus I must conclude he was not able to prevent it. This being the case, his body would have to be carried from the field. I assume you found no evidence of a vehicle?"  
  
"A helicopter!" Sandoval's excitement was palpable.  
  
"Exactly" Da'an tilted his head in confirmation. He had not expected Sandoval to be so accepting of his theory. "Because of your ... radar, they would not be able to fly very high. The area surrounding the field is populated, they could not have gone far without discovery."  
  
Sandoval began pacing the length of the room. "I'll have Volunteer squads search every farm in the area."  
  
He quickly removed his global and opened it. Then stopped as he suddenly realized he was missing something important.  
  
Da'an became concerned when Sandoval didn't make the order. He wondered if perhaps the Agent had discovered another hole. Closing his eyes, Da'an let his head fall forward in defeat.  
  
"The mountains." Sandoval's whispered words brought Da'an's head up with hope.  
  
Turning to face Da'an, Sandoval laughed aloud. "If you were kidnapping a Companion Protector and needed to hide him, there is no place more secluded than the mountains." He started punching a request into his global, "I'll bet there's at least one old Military bunker up there."  
  
Sandoval spun toward the exit, and jogged out without another word.  
  
A slight smile touched Da'an's pale lips as he watched Sandoval leave. The Agent was so much like Liam.  
  
Da'an's eyes widened as he realized Agent Ronald Sandoval, Companion Protector, had just laughed. The childish joy shinning in his eyes had been astonishing. Da'an was fully aware that such an occurrence could only happen if Sandoval's MI had broken down.  
  
Da'an went back to his chair and sat down. Finding Liam was now more important than ever.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
"We took him for a coward ... when he was the very devil incarnate."  
  
- Shakespeare  
  
  
  
*Liam*  
  
The whisper soft word took shape in Liam's tortured mind. Slowly, the black of oblivion faded. The first thing he noticed was the pain. It was like a living, breathing creature, destroying everything in its path. His chest felt heavy and warm, yet the rest of him was nearly frozen from the cold air of the room. Sharp fiery tendrils of pain coursed there way throughout his entire body. His chest ached more with every agonizing breath. He shivered uncontrollably on the cold stone floor.  
  
*Liam*  
  
Louder this time, the word came with an emotion behind it: desperation. Gently, as though touching a butterfly's wings, Liam's mind reached out. The unfathomable multitude of radiant globes of pure energy nearly overwhelmed him. Carefully, he searched for Da'an's forlorn cry amidst the breathtaking swarm. Locating a single emotion within billions almost caused him to lose himself. Finally, finding what he wanted, Liam latched on with all his strength. He followed the emotional wave back to its source. Tentatively, he brushed the Taelon.  
  
*Da'an*  
  
Immediately, Liam felt elation wash over him. A cleansing caress of joy and concern encircled him. He felt safe and protected by warm energy, so unlike his physical surroundings.  
  
The feeling however, did not last long. From deep within the Commonality, he heard his cell door open. Quickly letting his link with Da'an go, he lay as still as possible. He hoped they would go away if they thought him unconscious.  
  
The pain that erupted in every nerve of Liam's body as a boot heal ground into his left hand, dissolved that theory. Clenching his jaw to keep from screaming, Liam concentrated on not passing out. He had to find a way out soon.  
  
"Have a nice sleep, Major?" Colonel Storm's gravely voice grated on Liam's nerves.  
  
"Lovely ... The accommodations are..." Storm's foot lashed out, connecting with the Major's ribs. Liam's whispered words were cut off as a coughing spasm jerked his body. He desperately held his rib cage with his arms. When his left hand hit the floor, he winced in pain. The fingers were obviously broken. Blood bubbled on his parted lips. Sweat pearled on Liam's pale forehead, and slowly traced into his short hair. The black and blue flesh of his chest, face, and left shoulder made a stunning contrast against his normal tan. Drawing himself into a protective fetal position, Liam waited.  
  
Storm leaned forward and roared, "What are the damn codes?"  
  
"Fuck you!" whispered Liam.  
  
Instantly, Storm stepped toward Liam and bent to grab him.  
  
Liam uncoiled his legs. Putting as much force as he could behind the kick, he slammed his left foot into Storm's crotch. Storm squealed in misery. The Colonel lurched back and collapsed to his knees. He clasped his hands between his legs. Eyes rolling back in his head, he passed out.  
  
Liam slowly climbed to his knees. He swayed precariously as waves of nausea buffeted him. Leaning forward, he threw up. He sat back and swiped his forearm across his mouth. Using his right arm as a prop, he crawled toward Storm.  
  
Carefully, Liam pulled the Colonel's gun from the holster at his hip. For a moment, he kneeled beside Storm, the 9 mm cradled in his hand. He knew, if he left the room now, Storm could wake up and alert the base. Liam would die here, never to see his father or Da'an again. But the thought of shooting an unarmed, unconscious man, made him physically ill.  
  
Closing his eyes, he let his head fall forward. Liam gasped in a shuddering breath. He just didn't know if he could do this.  
  
A deep, pain filled groan permeated the room. Liam jerked his head up. Storm's head rolled to the side, his eyelids twitching.  
  
These people had kidnapped HIM. They set the rules of the game.  
  
Liam's hand trembled violently as he lifted the gun and released the safety. He positioned the bloody, broken fingers of his left hand on the slide and pulled back.  
  
He had no other option.  
  
His decision made, Liam's shaking ceased. He put the barrel to Storm's forehead and pulled the trigger.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Agent Sandoval inched his head around the corner. The corridor beyond was empty accept for a solitary camera. The stationary lens was focused squarely on the door. This left them no choice but to alert the base of their presence.  
  
Pulling his head back, Sandoval pointed toward two commandoes and then at the ground beneath him. He imagined two shock troopers would be enough to guard the exit.  
  
Sandoval readjusted the Kevlar vest he wore beneath his jacket. Stepping over the body of the skrilled guard at his feet, the Agent flung the door open. He raised his right arm and fired a blast of energy at the camera. Weapons raised, black clad shock troops ran past him down the hall.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Bracing himself against the wall, Liam pushed off the floor with his right arm. He staggered away from Storm's limp body.  
  
Liam was lightheaded and exhausted. He felt so very weak. Every step caused fresh pain to shoot through his chest. Finally, he made it to the door. Leaning against the wall, he closed his weary eyes. His mind began to drift toward blissful sleep.  
  
Snapping his head up abruptly, Liam reached for the doorknob. Now was not the time to pass out.  
  
Liam pulled the door open a crack and looked out. Standing with his back to the door, Curn leaned against the wall. He absently whistled a soft tune. An M-16 was propped against his leg.  
  
With utmost care, Liam gently pulled the door open enough to slide through. If he could slip out unnoticed, he could avoid any confrontation.  
  
The hinges squealed.  
  
Curn laughed, "Had to waste the fucker, huh, Colonel?" Flipping the semiautomatic rifle into his hands, he turned.  
  
Curn's eyes widened in shocked horror. Too late, he realized his mistake. He tried to bring the M-16 to bear, but Liam moved faster. His right arm straight out, Liam gripped the butt of the 9 mm with his left hand. He jerked back as the bullet left the chamber. The back of Curn's head exploded outward, splattering the walls and floor. Curn's body fell back as the M-16 clattered to the concrete.  
  
Liam brought the pistol against his chest and turned away. Moving close to the wall, he slowly walked down the corridor. He tried his best to stay in the shadows as he searched for an exit.  
  
  
  
   
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
"If destiny like his awaits me, I shall rest when I have fallen! Now though, may I win my perfect glory."  
  
- Homer  
  
  
  
Liam staggered and fell against the wall. As his left shoulder impacted, he cried out in agony. Losing his grip on the pistol, it clattered to the floor. He dropped to his knees. His right arm gripping his sides, Liam curled forward. Dizzy and weak, he eased his head against the concrete. He took a deep, painfully breath and swallowed quickly as bile rose in his throat. His mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton. Liam's tired, burning eyes refused to focus. The throbbing in his head had increased. Blood slowly flowed from his ears and nostrils. As his vision blurred and darkened, he closed his eyes.  
  
Simply breathing had become a chore for Liam's exhausted body. His chest ached horribly. Each breath came in gurgling, painful gasps. At this point, he was pretty sure he had a punctured lung. All the signs were present.  
  
Unfortunately, the lung wasn't his most severe problem. The multiple blows to the head; among other places; Curn had enthusiastically administered, had most likely caused a severe concussion.  
  
He was so very tired.  
  
Tears slowly rolled from the corners of Liam's eyes. He desperately wanted the pain to go away. Leaning the side of his lowered head against the wall, he finally let the drowsiness take him.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sandoval slowly walked past the body on the floor. The man had been shot at close range in the forehead. The Volunteers had come from behind the prone figure. They couldn't have killed him. He fervently hoped this meant Kincaid was still alive. Shaking his head, he continued toward an open door a trooper stood beside.  
  
*  
  
Several hours before, the Mother ships sensors had located the base using old maps of the area. He arranged for two full squads of Volunteers, in preparation for launching a rescue mission. Prior to leaving, he ensured Dr. Belman and her team were ready to receive casualties. Upon learning of Kincaid's possible survival, Dr. Belman demanded to come along. She insisted the Major would be more comfortable with a familiar face. When Sandoval refused, she shoved an object in the Agent's hand and told him that it belonged to Liam's Mother. Then she promptly stalked away. Sandoval had opened his hand to discover what looked like one of Agent Beckett's runes.  
  
Not expecting company, Storm had posted very few guards. Most of the men were bunked down for the night when the raid began. This enabled the shock troops to secure the base relatively quickly. The prisoners had been bound, guards posted, and Volunteers sent to continue the search for the Major. However, because there was so much territory to search, Kincaid had not been found yet.  
  
*  
  
On the other hand, the room Kincaid had been held in had been discovered.  
  
Stepping through the doorway, Sandoval was surprised to see another dead body. Nearly one entire half of his head was missing. Blood, bone, and brain matter splattered the floor beyond. From the amount of damage at the exit would, the man had been shot at point blank range.  
  
Sandoval turned away and began studying the rest of the room. There was quite a bit more blood on the floor near the center of the room. Other than a small, dark red pool and a smeared hand print, the majority of the blood had been liberally sprinkled. Sandoval concluded that such a pattern could only be created if the blood had fallen in stages from above. Otherwise there would be more pools and less individual drops. Tipping his head back, he carefully studied the ceiling. On a metal hook above, hung a piece of cut nylon rope.  
  
Agent Sandoval gazed at the scene before him in shock. Now he understood why the Volunteers had wanted him to see this room. After being bound and brutally tortured, Kincaid still managed to escape, killing two men in the process. Major Kincaid never ceased to amaze him.  
  
Abruptly Sandoval's global went off. Pulling it from his jacket, he opened the comm-unit. "Sandoval," he stated anxiously. It was a trail to keep his emotions at bay.  
  
"Sir, We've found Major Kincaid." The Volunteer on the screen confirmed his suspicions. The black blast helmet obscured the mans features.  
  
"Is he alive?" Sandoval asked.  
  
Looking over his shoulder, the Volunteer inquired about the Majors condition. After a long moment, he turned back to the screen. "He's unconscious, Sir." His emotionless voice offered no further information. "We're moving him now, Sir."  
  
"I'll meet you outside." Sandoval quickly closed his global. Leaving the room, he made his way toward the waiting shuttles.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"In the real world, as in dreams;  
  
Nothing is quite what it seems."  
  
- The Book Of Counted Sorrows  
  
  
  
The shuttle trip to the hospital was absolutely chaotic. The Field Medic reported the Major had multiple injuries. They entailed several contusions, broken bones, a punctured lung, and a concussion. Soon after Kincaid was secured in the shuttle, he began convulsing. This eventually resulted in the collapse of his right lung. The medic diligently worked to stabilize the Major's condition.  
  
A medical team was waiting on the landing pad when the shuttle burst from ID space. Once safely on the tarmac, the medic removed the straps holding Kincaid down. Dr. Park and crew rushed forward. They quickly shifted his body to a stretcher. As the medic relayed the various damage, Kincaid was taken inside.  
  
Agent Sandoval followed closely behind the team.  
  
Once in the elevator, Dr. Park discovered a prominent fracture in Kincaid's skull. She concluded the Major had a possible subdural hematoma, considering the bleeding and convulsions. Dr. Park retrieved her global and had an OR secured on the second floor.  
  
Dr. Belman was waiting with personnel prepared when Dr. Park arrived with her precious cargo. As the doors were pulled closed, Sandoval was informed he would have to wait elsewhere.  
  
* * *  
  
Agent Sandoval paced the waiting room while awaiting word from either Dr. Belman or the Volunteer he left in charge at the Mt. base.  
  
Sandoval had initially been horrified at the site of the young man. Liam's bruised; swollen face had barely been recognizable. His broken, bloodied body far worse then Sandoval would have imagined. With every gasping, shuddering breath, fresh blood had trickled from his pale lips. Sandoval held the Major's cold, clammy right hand throughout the trip. Liam however, had remained oblivious throughout everything.  
  
The insistent beeping of his global, wrenched Sandoval from his revere. He quickly removed it from his pocket, hoping it wasn't Da'an.  
  
"Sandoval." His tone was scarcely passable for it's normally apathetic quality.  
  
"Sir, I discovered a communiqué on a global from one of the dead. The image was blackened from the other end, so we can't see . . ."  
  
"Get to the point!" Sandoval growled impatiently.  
  
The Volunteer glanced down at something out o the Agent's line of vision. Looking up once more, he reported; "The message was sent from inside the White House. I couldn't pinpoint the exact location though."  
  
For a heartbeat, Sandoval said nothing. He simply stared at the screen in his hand. How high could this possibly go and why Kincaid?  
  
"Send it to my global." He demanded sharply.  
  
"Yes, Sir," came the immediate reply.  
  
The subtle screen abruptly went dark as a deep, scratchy male voice began to speak:  
  
  
  
"We've got him, Sir. He's not being cooperative though."  
  
The grating voice informed a White House operative.  
  
"Then make him talk, Colonel Storm. I need the information  
  
in those data banks as soon as possible. There's already been one  
  
attempt on my life. I wont wait for another," The operatives voice commanded. "My friend in the CIA said your team was the best.  
  
Don't disappoint me, Colonel."  
  
The gravely voice coined Colonel Storm stated bitterly "He  
  
doesn't even have enough clearance on the Mother Ship.  
  
The Embassy is worthless, we should have taken Sandoval."  
  
"Kincaid's the only Companion Protector without a CVI.  
  
With enough incentive, he'll talk. None of the others would."  
  
The operative assured Storm. "Now get me those codes."  
  
  
  
The communication suddenly stopped as the link was severed. The Volunteers thin face replaced the blank screen. "Sir, I found this Colonel Storm's file. It was buried deep, but he's Black OP's. Under direct CIA authority."  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
"Live, Highlander. Grow stronger. Fight another day."  
  
- Highlander "Methos"  
  
  
  
"Agent Sandoval?" Inquired a feminine voice.  
  
Lifting his head from his hands, Sandoval looked up at Dr. Belman. For the past eight hours, the Agent had been waiting for word of Kincaid's condition. Soon after he arrived, he contacted Da'an with his limited information. Between pacing in irritation and organizing Volunteer activities, he hadn't gotten any rest. It had been over 36 hour since he'd last slept.  
  
Pushing his elbows against his knees, Sandoval stood. His normally pristine suit was wrinkled and smudged with dirt. Hair disheveled and eyes bloodshot, he no longer resembled a staunch implant. He tiredly ran a hand through his thick, black hair.  
  
"What is Major Kincaid's condition, Dr.?" Sandoval's voice was soft and dry, as though he had a sore throat.  
  
"He's in critical condition. He suffered a fractured skull, an intra cranial hematoma, collapsed right lung, shattered right cheek bone, fractured left clavicle, crushed left hand, seven broken ribs, and a bruised wind pipe." Dr. Belman sighed in exhaustion. The fatigue of the last several hours was finally setting in. Reaching up with one hand, she pushed the white surgical cap from her head. "We've put him in ICU. For the moment, he's stable."  
  
Sandoval stepped forward. His brows furrowed, he demanded; "What do you mean 'for the moment?'"  
  
Dr. Belman shook her head in exasperation. "Agent Sandoval, in all honesty, he shouldn't be alive now." She gave him a hard, appraising look. "Do you even understand what I said? Multiple blood vessels ruptured between his skull and brain. Because of the fractured skull, this put an inexorable amount of pressure on already fragile areas." Closing her eyes, she massaged the back of her neck with one hand. "At this point, IF Liam wakes at all, he may have severe brain damage."  
  
Standing stock still, Sandoval stared at Dr. Belman's aged face. He couldn't believe that after all they'd gone through to rescue Kincaid he still might die. He closed his weary eyes and rubbed them with his thumb and index finger. Somehow, none of this seemed fare.  
  
Suddenly, Sandoval remembered he was standing before a Companion employed doctor. Firmly plastering a mask of indifference across his face, he straightened his posture.  
  
"Thank you for your time Dr. Belman. I'll inform Zo'or of the Major's condition." His voice was a mere shadow of its usual biting tone. He quickly stalked toward the double doors of the waiting room.  
  
"Sandoval." Dr. Belman's voice stalled his progress. "Perhaps you should get some rest before you see the SYNOD Leader."  
  
The use of his last name only and the emphasis on the word 'Synod' caught him by surprise. Dr. Belman had never been so informal with him before. Sandoval turned his head enough to catch her eye. He wondered what she was up to.  
  
"There's a lounge off the Nurses Station you can use. I can guarantee no one will disturb you for a few hours." Cocking one eyebrow, she gave him a quick once over. "You might wish to freshen up as well."  
  
For a moment, Sandoval silently appraised her. Finally, nodding his head, he accepted the offer. Zo'or wouldn't be pleased if he arrived on the bridge in his current state.  
  
"Just let me put guards on the ICU ward. I don't want anyone who's not authorized in there. Understood?" He asked assured firmly.  
  
"Of course, Agent Sandoval." Dr. Belman nodded her head.  
  
Taking out his global, Sandoval ordered round the clock protection for Kincaid. Then he followed Dr. Belman to the Nurses Station.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
The White House Operative tried to contact Colonel Storm once more. Again the communication failed to fully link. Which meant one of two things: (1) Storm was out of range, or (2) he wasn't in possession of his global? Since the Operative knew exactly where Storm was, it must be the second option. Thus, he had to assume the mission had been compromised.  
  
This unfortunate event would greatly jeopardize his plans. He would have to find another way to get the necessary information. This could be done, although, monetarily speaking, it was far more costly.  
  
However, Storm and his people posed an immense threat.  
  
Luckily he had arranged for this contingency. Dialing another global code, he entered a short phrase; 'I am fire and air'. Storm and his people would not live beyond this night.  
  
Now, for Major Liam Kincaid.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
"The strongest principle of growth lies in human choose."  
  
- George Elliot  
  
  
  
Sandoval slowly pried his eyes open. Licking his lips in one quick motion, he sat up. The room was dark accept for a thin ribbon of light shooting through the window in the door. The bunk he currently sat on was in the far corner, against the wall. Glancing down, he pressed the indiglo button on his watch; 2:35 PM. He'd slept for nearly eight hours.  
  
Standing, Sandoval stretched his tired muscles. He walked across the room to the bathroom. The blue cotton scrubs Dr. Belman gave him to sleep in made soft swishing sounds. Closing the door, he pressed in the small lock. His wrinkle-free clothing hung on a hook behind the door. A fresh towel lay on the counter.  
  
Turning on the faucet, Sandoval washed his face and soaked his mussed hair. He dried his face, hair, and the counter; carefully ensuring no water hit the floor.  
  
Sandoval stripped off the scrubs and pulled on his dark, gray suit. He finger-combed his hair into place. He straightened his tie. Taking a deep breath, Agent Ronald Sandoval wiped every emotion from his dark face.  
  
*  
  
After passing the Volunteers on guard at the entrance to ICU, Sandoval walked into the ward. It was quiet; accept for the soft beeping of monitors. He stopped a passing nurse and inquired where Dr. Belman was. Pointing toward the farthest room, the white-clad women walked away without a word.  
  
Sandoval quickly walked down the hall, past multiple occupied rooms. Murmurs gently brushed his CVI enhanced hearing. The closer he got to the last room, the louder and more clear they became.  
  
"I can't believe you could be so stupid, Julienne." The angry whispers were the first words Sandoval actually understood. He stopped just short of entering the room.  
  
"I delivered that boy." That voice was somewhat lower than the first. It sounded like Dr. Belman. "He's lost everybody else in the entire world, I wasn't going to stand by and let him watch his father die too."  
  
In the hall, Sandoval stood very still. He tried not to make a sound as he listened to the women inside argue.  
  
"He's the reason they're all dead. If he knew what Liam was, he'd kill him too." The statement caught Sandoval off guard. Why any father would want his own child dead was beyond him. He would give anything just to see his son. However, the last statement confused him. Da'an told him Liam had no relatives, yet these Dr.'s were talking about his father.  
  
"You didn't see the way he reacted when I talked to him. I think he actually cares about Liam, Melissa." Dr. Belman voice sound desperate, almost as though she were trying to convince herself. "I love that child as though he were my own. He asked me for help. I couldn't say no."  
  
Sandoval was pretty sure the other voice was Dr. Melissa Park. He wondered why she hated Liam's father so badly.  
  
"He's Zo'or's lapdog, he isn't capable of feeling anything. He's already tried to kill Liam." The Agent's eyes widened at Dr. Park's hateful words. "I know what Sandoval is capable of. He wouldn't give a damn that Liam is his, all he'd see is Kimeran hybrid. You should have let the basterd die."  
  
Sandoval gasped in shock. *It wasn't possible* his mind screamed. Shaking his head, he began backing away from the room.  
  
*  
  
"... Die." Dr. Melissa Park spat.  
  
A gasp from behind the door interrupted any thoughts Dr. Julienne Belman had of replying. Quickly opening the door, she hurried into the hall. Agent Sandoval was staring at the floor wide-eyed with a look of absolute horror on his face. His legs were slowly moving him backwards.  
  
"Oh Gods, Melissa, help me?" Julienne yelled as she ran down the hall.  
  
Within minutes the two women were pulling the obviously distraught Sandoval back to the last room. Just as they were about to enter, he stopped. Jerking his head up as though realizing that very moment where he was, he tried to pull away.  
  
"I won't go in there." Sandoval growled desperately. "Not with that ... that ... thing."  
  
Angrier than she had ever been, Melissa moved behind Sandoval. With all the strength in her small body, she shoved him. He stumbled forward and fell on the floor. As Melissa fell in beside him, Julienne slammed the door.  
  
* * *  
  
On board the Mother Ship, the prisoners were confined in cellblock C. A wall much like the virtual glass bubbles used in shuttles surrounded the whole area.  
  
Secured to the underside of a control panel, small red numbers slowly ticked down: 5 ... 4. There were two brightly colored wires attached to the firing mechanism: 3 ... 2. There was enough C4 in the single device to incinerate everything within the confined are: 1.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
"What other dungeon is so dark as ones own heart,  
  
what jailor so inexorable as ones self."  
  
- Nathaniel Hawthorne  
  
  
  
Sandoval glared out the window at the far end of the hospital room. His arms crossed over his chest, he ignored the women at the door. He was sure there was a rational explanation for what he heard. It simply wasn't possible for that man to be his son.  
  
Glancing to the side, Sandoval scrutinized the Major. His lithe, 6 ft. 2 in. frame was pale, almost ghostlike. The short, dirty blonde hair and green eyes Sandoval knew were beneath all the gauze wrapping were nothing like his dark features. As far as he was concerned, that man wasn't even human.  
  
He shook his head in denial. Not 'man,' he corrected himself, IT was an abomination. IT had no right to exist.  
  
Spinning on his heal, Sandoval stalked past the bed toward the door. He had a report to make. Actually, considering what he'd just learned, he had a great deal of interesting information to tell Zo'or.  
  
"Get out of my way." Sandoval growled.  
  
Dr. Belman quickly grabbed his arm. She desperately implored "Sandoval, please. Just listen for..."  
  
Wrenching his arm from her grasp, Sandoval snarled "Get the hell out of my way. I want nothing to do with that thing."  
  
"Too late!" Dr. Park stood defiantly before the door. Fists planted firmly on her hips, she laughed; "The only reason your alive is because of him. That boy gave his own blood for your miserable life. He risked capture, because you're his father."  
  
"Don't say that." Sandoval snapped viscously. "He's not my son. He's not even human. It's ... it's a monster."  
  
"That 'monster' risked his very existence for you." Dr. Park yelled. Brows furrowing menacingly, she lowered her voice. "Your the only parent he has left. He's the last of his species. The Taelons committed genocide."  
  
"They deserved to die." Sandoval roared. "I should have killed him when I had the..." His hateful words were cut short when Dr. Part slapped him across the face.  
  
"No matter what you did to him, he's always tried to protect you. He always defends your actions, because he thinks your still under the influence of the MI. But your not, are you?" Dr. Park bluntly informed him. Her tone was malicious, almost threatening. "Do you even know what the Kimera are?"  
  
"I know enough. One stole my body." Stepping forward, Sandoval demanded, "Now, get out of my way."  
  
"They were Galactic Historians. They collected knowledge. Helped other species when needed." Her voice gently soft, as though she were in awe, Dr. Belman wove her story. "They were godlike in their intelligence and beauty. They were the embodiment of wisdom. The Taelons however, became jealous. The Kimera did not deserve to be hunted down and slaughtered, Sandoval."  
  
The Agent muttered, "He's not my son."  
  
"He's just a baby." Dr. Belman whispered.  
  
Turning belligerently, he stalked over to the window. He knew they were lying. This had to be a Resistance plot. The man on the bed was nearly thirty. Sandoval himself was only a couple years over that. Besides, the only Kimera he knew of had only come to Earth two years ago. Suddenly, he recalled what Dr. Belman said.  
  
One brow raised slightly, Sandoval's curiosity got the better of him. "What do you mean 'he's a baby'? He looks like a grown man to me."  
  
Dr. Belman shook her head. "He's a third Kimeran and two-thirds Human."  
  
"That's not possible unless one of the parents..." Sandoval's hasty conclusion was interrupted.  
  
"When Ha'gel took your form, he mated with Agent Siobhan Beckett." Having taken up the story from her colleague, Dr. Park stopped talking, expecting Sandoval to interrupt. He however, stood silently facing the window. She took a deep breath and continued. "Liam has a triple helix DNA strand. He was conceived, born, and fully grown within a matter of hours. He also has the memories of his THREE parents, stored in his mind. That's how he was able to assume an identity so easily, because of your memories."  
  
Sandoval covertly observed Kincaid. He watched the young mans chest rise and fall with each breath. The Major's breathing no longer came in painful gasps or gurgles. However, the sight and sound of the respirator was somehow worse. Before, he knew Kincaid breathed on his own, albeit barely. Now, the air was being forced in.  
  
"The abnormalities in the blood I was given, it's the Kimeran aspect of his heritage?" Sandoval calmly asked the rhetorical question.  
  
Dr. Belman signed thankfully. She hoped he would accept everything as reality. "It couldn't be filtered out. Its not an impurity."  
  
Absently nodding, Sandoval continued watching Kincaid. He had such a youthful face. It seemed to relax when he slept. All the pressures of pretending to be something he wasn't were striped away. Suddenly his eyes widened in shock. He distinctly remembered Siobhan's green eyes. Those same eyes always looked out from Kincaid's well defined face.  
  
"That's why he and Agent Beckett became friends so quickly. Why he held her in his arms as she died," he whispered.  
  
Lowering her head, Dr. Belman closed her eyes. "We had to erase all memory of the event from her mind. She couldn't know about Liam, otherwise she would have told the Taelons."  
  
Sandoval looked at her in surprise, then back at Kincaid. He couldn't imagine being so close to those you loved without them even knowing you existed. He couldn't imagine being fully aware that your parents were forced to have you. Lowering his face into his hands, Sandoval dropped to a crouch. He didn't want to imagine what it felt like to wake up every morning to a mother who didn't know you. Or far worse, a father who hated and tried to kill you.  
  
Sandoval had always blamed his cruelty on the CVI. Now, he was forced to question his motives. When he was listening in the hall, everything had seemed so simple. The Agent had been sure he would love his son no matter what. However, when the first curve ball was thrown, he gave up. He tried to run from his only child. He'd almost turned him over to Zo'or for experimentation. What kind of parent would even consider doing what he had almost done? He called Liam a monster. The colleague he had always respected was not a monster. The man he had begun to accept as a possible friend was not a monster. The boy on the hospital bed with Siobhan's eyes was NOT a monster.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Leaning back in his dark brown leather chair, the operative crossed his legs on top of the corner of his desk. He held the morning's addition of The Washington Post before his eyes. Opening to the front page, he lightly snapped the paper in his hands. The headline story gave a detailed report on an unfortunate explosion on the Mother Ship. Several people were killed, including the suspects in the kidnapping of Major Liam Kincaid. The authorities however had no idea how the accident occurred.  
  
Shaking his head, he sighed in mock regret, "Such an awful mishap."  
  
Now that his first problem was solved, he had to take care of the second. Major Kincaid posed a threat if Colonel Storm had had mentioned the operative. Thus, he had to be dealt with.  
  
Laying the paper across his legs, he tapped a button on his phone. "Rita, get me Agent Burt Simms."  
  
"Of course, Sir." The secretaries high pitched voice complied instantly.  
  
"What do you want this time, Hub?" A loud, obnoxious man grunted. "You already lost my best hunting dogs."  
  
The operative wrenched a false laugh from his throat. "Sorry about that, Burt. But they just weren't as good as you thought. Caught the prey just fine, they just couldn't hold him." The operative explained.  
  
"The prey has powerful friends." The belligerent statement was virtually spat.  
  
"I know. That's what we're here for, to even the odds." He consoled. "Unfortunately, I seem to have caught an Albatross. Do you think you can help me get rid of it?"  
  
There was a cough on the other end of the phone, "Perhaps. It depends on high tight it is."  
  
"You know how those hurt animals are, Burt. It's got its claws out. It'll put up a good fight." The blatantly hostile quality in the operatives voice left no room for a misunderstanding.  
  
"I'll get right on it. Now, I've gotta get back to work. What do you think the CIA does all day? Chat with friends. That's the FBI." Laughing at his attempt at a joke, he hung up the phone.  
  
With the information the operative had just given, all Burt would have to do is search DC hospitals. Once the team was prepared, Kincaid would be gone.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
"Oh God, I could be bounded in a nut shell  
  
and count myself King of infinite space,  
  
were it not that I have bad dreams."  
  
- Shakespeare  
  
  
  
It had been four days since Sandoval had found out Liam was his son. Four days of giving meaningless, time consuming reports to Zo'or. Four days of directing Volunteer movement in an effort to discover who was behind the past weeks events. Four days of watching Liam's unconscious form. Four days of contemplating what to do with his newfound knowledge.  
  
Outside, the rain fell in sporadic bursts. The sky roiled with dark gray and black clouds. Thunder randomly shook the window frames. From his seat next to the window, Sandoval watched as lightening split the sky. It looked like fire dancing amidst the darkness. The cold air seemed to seep through the very walls.  
  
Dr. Belman had explained that because of his Kimeran heritage, Liam was more likely to recover fully. The fact that he was still in a coma, only meant he was still healing. Kincaid's vital signs improved daily. He was now breathing without the assistance of a respirator. The swelling around his assorted injuries had reduced markedly. His previously pale skin was lightly blushed with color. Overall, he looked a great deal better.  
  
Without conscious thought, Sandoval stood and walked across the room to Liam's bedside. He carefully pulled a quilt from the end of the bed and draped it over the still form. Liam's head moved to one side and his lips parted ever so slightly. His left hand, which was resting on his abdomen, curled into a tight fist.  
  
"Nooo." The murmur was barely audible above the sound of the pouring rain.  
  
Sandoval quickly pressed the call button near the bed. Dr. Belman had left standing orders to be notified if Liam so much as moved. Considering the convulsions he'd had in the shuttle, it wasn't surprising Dr. Belman was concerned.  
  
"Kincaid?" Leaning over the bed, Sandoval called Liam's name.  
  
Other than a tightening of his clenched fist, there was no response. Gently, the Agent pried the young mans whitened fingers apart and slipped his hand beneath Liam's. Immediately they closed, painfully exerting crushing pressure. Sandoval winced as Kincaid's short fingernails bit into his flesh.  
  
"Liam?" Sandoval tried to get the young mans attention once more.  
  
The door to the room opened and Dr. Belman rushed in. Her gray peppered black hair was disheveled. She pulled her stethoscope from her neck and straightened her somewhat rumpled clothing. She carefully pulled down the neck of Liam's gown and laid the cold metal circle to Liam's chest. As she listened, she noticed the placement of Sandoval's hand.  
  
"What's going on?" Her voice had a scratchy quality, as though she'd just woken up.  
  
"He started moving and he muttered 'no,'" Sandoval explained. He felt somewhat guilty for waking her over such a minor event.  
  
Dr. Belman laid her stethoscope about her neck. Gently, she lifted Liam's left arm and placed two fingers to his wrist.  
  
Liam's fingers tightened further around Sandoval's had, drawing a grimace. A soft incoherent moan escaped Liam's lips.  
  
"His pulse is strong and steady. The movement and speech are good signs. It means his motor skills and vocalization are intact." Dr. Belman reassured as she prepared a thermometer. She carefully turned Liam's head to the side and placed the small meter to his ear. Once the results came up, she removed it and tossed the removable cap.  
  
"His temperature is slightly elevated, so I'll start him on a general antibiotic," Dr. Belman smiled. Leaning across the bed, she patted Sandoval on the shoulder. "He's doing better than I had hoped. He's strong, don't you worry."  
  
Turning from the pair, Dr. Belman ambled from the room.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Lieutenant Case Riply slid his black clad body through the ventilation shaft. The narrow confines left little room for maneuvering. An MP-40 clasped securely in his gloved hands, he used his elbows to pull himself forward. A pack on his back held a small drill, gas grenade, and gas mask. He stopped before a large air vent and looked out on the ICU ward. Two Volunteers were standing in front of the farthest room, pulse rifles raised. Several nurses and orderlies were seated behind the main desk or checking on patients.  
  
As quietly as possible, Lt. Riply reached back and removed the magnetic drill. He pulled the two bottom screws out. With gentle precision, he loosened the top screws. One swift kick should displace the vent.  
  
At precisely 6:45, a blackout should occur. He would have exactly 10 seconds before the emergency generators took over. In this short time, he had to release the gas before the Volunteers could sound the alarm. Then he could neutralize his prey.  
  
Releasing the safety on the MP-40, he gently touched the hair trigger. Lt. Riply looked at his watch; 6:13. He had 32 minutes to wait.  
  
  
  
   
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
"To know the darkness,  
  
is to love the light;  
  
To welcome dawn,  
  
And fear the coming night."  
  
- The Book of Counted Sorrows  
  
  
  
The first thing Liam became aware of was the absence of pain. His entire body felt numb. His head throbbed slowly, like a second heartbeat. Although his chest felt oddly heavy, it didn't hurt. He wasn't even completely positive his left arm was still attached. The memory of the intense, all- consuming agony of his previous awakening, made him hesitant to believe he was actually alive.  
  
A soft beeping invaded the haze of Liam's half conscious state. The rustle of cloth against flesh permeated the room. The sound betrayed someone shifting position. Rumbling thunder and gently taping raindrops, drew him toward the surface.  
  
Liam's eyelids fluttered half open. The blurry images surrounding him made little sense. The soft mattress beneath him and the warm blankets covering him, suggested he was somewhere safe. The insistent, steady beeping and the lack of pain alluded to a hospital. He didn't remember escaping the base.  
  
Forcing his eyes to focus, Liam saw a human shape near a large window. He couldn't make out the features. That fact didn't concern him, though. He didn't know many people, and of the few he did, only two were actually friends. Auger would sell his own mother for the right piece of art. He certainly wouldn't take time away from his precious stocks to visit Liam. Renee probably didn't even know he'd been kidnapped, unless she'd needed something. Both Sandoval and Doors despised him. Da'an, well the North American Companion couldn't very well waste his time watching a single human sleep. Besides, they were no longer close. That narrowed it down to Dr.'s Belman or Park. Since Lili died, they were the only people that seemed to care what happened to him. Not as the Resistance leader, but as a person.  
  
Licking his lips, Liam tried to speak. The soft, unintelligible croak he emitted did nothing to draw the figures attention. Closing his eyes, he swallowed. Because his mouth was so dry, the act took a great deal of effort. He lifted his head slightly from the pillow and tried again.  
  
"Doctor?" The simple movement caused waves of nausea to buffet him. He let his throbbing head fall back to the pillow.  
  
The figure near the window startled. Eyes rounding in surprise, the person quickly stood and walked across the room. As Liam watched the figure move closer, he became more defined. Liam's lips parted in shock as he recognized Agent Sandoval's tired face.  
  
Liam couldn't believe it. His father stayed with him. His father cared about HIM.  
  
The freak.  
  
The basterd.  
  
The crossbreed.  
  
Frowning, Liam suddenly averted his eyes. Agent Ronald Sandoval, Companion Protector, didn't care about anyone, least of all some pitiful mongrel. He was quit sure the older man simply wanted questions answered.  
  
For the space of a heartbeat, Sandoval stood perfectly still, watching him. His hand shaking, he nervously reached up and brushed his hand across Liam's forehead.  
  
"I can't believe I never realized you have her eyes." Sandoval's voice was so quiet, Liam wasn't positive he'd even spoken.  
  
Eventually, the words penetrated Liam's fogged mind. He gasped, choking as the cold air was sucked down his throat. A violent fit of coughing raked his lean frame.  
  
Sandoval quickly pressed the call button, then ran to the bathroom for a glass of water. By the time he'd returned, Liam's coughing had mostly subsided. Gently sliding his hand beneath Liam's bandaged head, Sandoval tipped the glass against the young mans lips.  
  
Finally, Liam lightly shook his head to indicate he'd had enough. Sandoval pulled the glass away and laid Liam's head on the pillow once more.  
  
"Try and get some rest, Liam. You've been through hell." Sandoval's soft voice was oddly comforting.  
  
Closing his eyes, Liam drifted off to sleep.  
  
*  
  
Sandoval waited till Liam's eyes closed before he took the glass back to the bathroom. Leaning over the sink, he turned on the faucet. As cool water gathered in his cupped hands, he contemplated Liam's reaction. To say the young man was surprised was one hell of an understatement. He hadn't meant to reveal his knowledge in quit that fashion.  
  
Sandoval splashed the water across his face. He ran his wet fingers through his hair. The unruly locks seemed driven to disorder. He reached for the paper towels just as the lights went out.  
  
His knuckles bumped into the dispenser. Shaking his head, he blindly searched for the cloth.  
  
Sandoval hadn't realized the storm was severe enough to cause a blackout. In fact he had thought it was subsiding. Storms were so unpredictable.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The backup generator switched on, flooding the ICU ward in somber gray light. The air was saturated with fumes from the gas grenade. Gasping for air, the second Volunteer dropped to the floor.  
  
Unconscious bodies lay in heaps on the tile or draped in chairs. The ward was deathly still.  
  
Lt. Riply leaped from the vent and landed in a defensive crouch. He carefully scanned the room for hostiles. The MP-40 held before him, he switched on the laser sighting. His knees bent, Riply stealthily stalked toward the last room.  
  
Pushing the door open a crack, Riply peaked within. Beeping monitors and distant drizzling were the only sounds coming from the room. The single occupant lay unmoving on the bed.  
  
Riply slowly strode forward. Stopping before the bed, he positioned the red beam on Kincaid's forehead.  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
"What poisons have I drunk of sirens tears?"  
  
- Shakespeare  
  
  
  
As Sandoval's wet fingers brushed the paper towels, the lights flickered back on. The dull gray illumination the backup generators produced, was barely enough to see by. The small bathroom became sinister as shadow beasts writhed in every corner.  
  
Pulling a single sheet from the dispenser, Sandoval dried his face and hands. He tossed the damp cloth in the general direction of the wastebasket. As his hand touched the doorknob, a soft beam of light slid beneath the door. The nurse he'd buzzed earlier must have arrived.  
  
From the thin stream of light, Sandoval speculated the outside door had barely been opened. His CVI enhanced hearing picked up harsh, rapid breathing. Beyond Liam's room, he only heard the sound of distant monitors beeping. Not a single voice broke the silence that would normally have been controlled chaos after a blackout.  
  
Suddenly, the beam grew and intensified, then abruptly ceased all together. Sandoval nearly missed the solitary intruders footsteps, as they padded softly across the room.  
  
Flicking off the light switch, Sandoval gently pulled the bathroom door open. He raised his right arm and balled his fist. Crouched low, he slunk after the intruder. Sandoval stopped walking a mere five feet from the intruders back.  
  
Standing over Liam's bed, a tall figure held a semiautomatic rifle. A small red beam of light traveled upwards from Liam's chest.  
  
He trained his Skrill just above the Kevlar vest. As the beam touched Liam's forehead, Sandoval fired his skrill.  
  
The black swathed figure jerked, and fell forward. His torso hit the end of the bed. Sandoval stepped closer to inspect the damage. He touched the man's throat with two fingers. The blast had only knocked him unconscious. Grabbing the intruders Kevlar vest, Sandoval pulled him off the bed.  
  
Sandoval quickly moved to the head of the bed to check Liam. The young mans glittering green eyes were slit half open. Sandoval gently brushed the soft hair from Liam's forehead.  
  
"Rest. I'm having you moved somewhere safe," Sandoval's whispered words seemed to reassure Liam, because a slight smile curved his lips.  
  
Retrieving his global from his coat pocket, Sandoval roughly yanked it open. He ordered a squad of troops as backup and a shuttle for the Major's transportation. He'd have to find a safe house only he knew existed. At this point, not even the Mother ship was safe.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Sir, Agent Simms is on line three," Rita's annoying high-pitched voice informed.  
  
A thin smirk curved the operative's lips. He had been waiting for this call for four days. It would be a relief to have his "problem" eliminated. Leaning forward in his chair, the operative tapped on the speaker phone.  
  
"Hello, Burt," his reply fairly dripped delight.  
  
"Your albatross has very powerful friends." Simms seethed the bitter warning.  
  
His eyes blazing with barely contained anger, the operative leaded forward and wrenched the phone from the cradle. "What the hell happened?" He growled menacingly into the phone.  
  
"Sandoval." The single word was more curse than a given name. "He's been moved. No one knows where. They also have my man. Alive."  
  
For a moment, the operative sat motionless behind his desk. He hadn't anticipated failure. There were no backup plans for a catastrophe of this magnitude. Everything hinged on Major Kincaid's death. Otherwise the operative's identity was in jeopardy. The only possible solution was dangerous.  
  
"I'll take care of it from here, Burt." Hanging the phone up, the operative called his secretary.  
  
"Rita, get a hold of Renee Palmer for me."  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
  
"What a piece of work is man?  
  
In action, how like an angle?  
  
In apprehension, how like a God?  
  
The beauty of the world, the paragon of animals!  
  
And yet to me, what is this quintessence of dust?"  
  
- Shakespeare  
  
  
  
Sandoval dropped to his haunches beside Kincaid's bed. He laid the back of his hand against the Major's forehead. Liam's temperature had grown steadily since last Sandoval had checked. He pulled a bowl of half melted ice cubes and a soft blue washcloth, from the bedside table. Soaking the cloth, he drained it and laid it against Liam's head.  
  
Standing, Sandoval set the bowl on the table. He ran a hand over his face as he turned and walked toward the door.  
  
"Where are we?" Coughing quickly followed the soft whisper. Liam's body arched upward with the effort. His right arm tightly gripped his ribs.  
  
Sandoval crossed the room in a few easy strides. Placing one hand beneath Liam's head, he lifted a glass from the nightstand with the other. Liam hungrily swallowed more than half the glass.  
  
Sandoval had just been leaving the room when Liam woke. Both he and Dr. Belman were keeping a close eye on the young man. Although his condition hadn't worsened, Liam had been unconscious since the attack in the hospital.  
  
Nearly twelve hours.  
  
While the Volunteers secured the hospital, Sandoval searched for a place to hide Liam. After much consideration, he had chosen a rural safe house. Thus, the possibility of someone spotting them was greatly reduced. The open fields surrounding the house allowed for easy surveillance. Nothing could come within several miles of the ranch without being spotted.  
  
Dr. Belman was quite insistent about being taken along. Her concern for Liam overrode her apparent dislike for Sandoval himself.  
  
Once Liam emptied the glass, his tensed body went limp. Sandoval lowered the young mans head to the pillow. He tucked the blankets more securely around Liam's lithe frame. He checked the washcloth on Kincaid's forehead. Now warm, Sandoval removed the cloth and dunked it in the icy water. In an effort to get comfortable, he dropped to his haunches again. After he rinsed it sufficiently, he bathed Liam's face. The boy nestled further beneath the quilts, seeking warmth. His eyelids twitched, and then fluttered open.  
  
After a moment, Liam repeated the question, "Where?"  
  
"A small horse ranch in Montana." Sandoval spoke softly as he rinsed the cloth again. Placing it on Liam's head once more, he continued; "Besides me, only five people know your here. Your safe."  
  
"How'd you find me?" Liam blinked his eyes, as though forcing himself awake.  
  
"Da'an, actually." When Liam's brow furrowed in confusion, Sandoval explained the past weeks events.  
  
Throughout the narrative, Liam's eyes had grown steadily wider. When Sandoval mentioned the latest attempt, the young mans mouth dropped open. His surprise that Sandoval would willingly save his life twice was blindingly obvious.  
  
Sandoval dropped his gaze to the cherry wood floor. He had known this was going to be hard. He'd just hoped to put the conversation off. It became blatantly apparent however, exactly how badly he had treated his son. Taking a deep, ragged breath, he lifted his head.  
  
"I left out a few events." Making eye contact, Sandoval continued, "After you were moved to ICU, I overheard Dr.'s Park and Belman talking..."  
  
Liam closed his eyes and turned his head away. A violent shiver passed through his body. His voice a mere whisper, he asked; "Why aren't I in a holding cell or a lab?"  
  
Sandoval shook his head, "I haven't said anything to Zo'or."  
  
"Were you going to wait until I healed before you dissect me?" The bitter question virtually knocked Sandoval backwards.  
  
Sandoval brought his hand up to reassure the young man. Liam flinched away, expecting punishment.  
  
His voice gentle, Sandoval soothed "I don't intend to tell anyone, Liam." Imploring, he rested his hand on Liam's shoulder. "I realize I've hurt you a great deal. I've always respected your abilities, though. If you don't want a father, at least allow me to be a friend. I know I don't deserve it, but I hope you'd be willing give me a chance."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Renee, my dear, it's good to see you." The operative's breath tickled Renee's ear, as he kissed her on the cheek. "How long has it been?"  
  
Smiling delightedly, Renee hugged him. "Entirely to long, Hub. How have you been?"  
  
The operative grinned, pulling her toward him with an arm around her waist. "Can't complain to much. You know DC What about you? Now that Doors is gone and his son taking over."  
  
Her smile fading, she regretfully shook her head. She pushed back a wisp of bleached blond hair. "It's been tough on everyone. But I'm sure everything will work out." Her heals clicked harshly on the sidewalk as they sauntered through the park. She looked directly at him. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, the operative explained. "I've run into a little problem. I need to get an appointment with Da'an, but in order to do that; I need to confer with his Protector. I, however, can't seem to find the man. Is there any way you can track him down with those considerably superior sources of yours?"  
  
Renee laughed, and squeezed him closer. "Of course. I'll get right on it. Don't your worry about a thing. I'll have him found in no time."  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
  
"Who's the more foolish;  
  
The fool?  
  
Or the one who follows him?"  
  
- George Lucas "Star Wars"  
  
  
  
Liam's eyes remained closed as he contemplated Sandoval's offer. It went far beyond anything he had ever dreamed. Not only didn't his father hate him, he actually accepted him.  
  
This had to be a delusion.  
  
Liam vaguely remembered collapsing in the base. It was foggy, almost like a dream. Phantom images randomly flashed through his head. They disappeared so quickly he couldn't make them out. It was like a shadow, seen from the corner of the eye, gone the moment he turned his head.  
  
Unfortunately, not every event of Liam's incarceration was so elusive. He vividly recalled every detail of the interrogation. From Storm's first question, to the last agonizing blow. His last coherent memory however, was hitting the floor after being cut down.  
  
Shaking his head in frustration, Liam pushed the thoughts aside.  
  
"Why?" Liam opened his eyes and glanced at his father. His left eyebrow rose, he questioned; "Why the sudden change of heart? Last week, you couldn't possibly have cared less if I'd never been born."  
  
Sandoval visibly flinched at the accusation.  
  
Although he hadn't intended to cause his father harm, Liam didn't regret the inquiry. A relationship of any kind was based on truth. If Sandoval's sudden reversal of opinion was due only to blood, Liam wanted no part of it. He didn't belong to anyone, least of all Sandoval. If the man weren't willing to accept him no matter who he was, then any "relationship" would merely be a charade.  
  
Clearing his throat, Sandoval spoke almost too softly to be heard. "As I've said, I have always respected your abilities..."  
  
When Liam opened his mouth to interrupt, Sandoval put up a hand to forestall any attempt.  
  
"I also have come to respect you. You inspire a great deal of loyalty. You engender a protective nature in nearly everyone you cross. I, unfortunately never took the time to get to know you. I blamed it on the fact that I never knew how far I could trust you. Or on Zo'or. Or my CVI." Closing his eyes, Sandoval took a deep breath. "It finally occurred to me what I'd missed when the Volunteers where searching the wreckage. I realized I never understood you. And in trying to do just that, decided I would have liked to have been friends."  
  
Liam stared at his father in wide-eyed shook. He didn't know what to say. His mouth felt abnormally dry.  
  
It felt like the entire world was spinning out of control, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. All the work he had to do for Da'an bombarded Liam's mind. The endless moral dilemmas of every decision he had to make. The constant duel lives; Companion Protector vs. Resistance Leader. Every time he closed his eyes, Liam say Storm's pinched face. In every dream he heard the Colonel demanding answers. With every breath he felt the beating all over again. Now, Sandoval was virtually begging for something Liam didn't know if he was capable of giving.  
  
He had already given so much.  
  
Liam didn't want to have to think anymore. He craved a cup of strong Pekoe Eucalyptus Tea and Gally cuddled against him. He wanted to be at home, snuggled in bed with a good book in his hands. He wanted a silence and peace of which he had never had the opportunity to enjoy.  
  
As though he had sensed Liam's indecision, Sandoval stood. "I'll let you think about it. Try and get some rest." He turned away and walked toward the door.  
  
As he watched his father walk away, Liam suddenly realized that most of all, he didn't want to be alone anymore.  
  
"Wait!" Liam blurted desperately.  
  
Sandoval abruptly stopped walking. Turning his head, he regarded Liam silently.  
  
"I..." Softly, he whispered, "I don't want a friend."  
  
A brief look of disappointment flashed across Sandoval's face. Quickly obscured as he faced the door once more. Nodding his head, he took a deep breath. "I understand."  
  
Liam glanced out of the corner of his eyes. Blushing crimson, Liam closed his eyes. He shyly asked, "I've never had a father, but I'd be willing to give it a try. If you are?"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Hey Auger, Liam's not answering his global. I need you to find him for me?" Renee asked as she stormed across the gaudy tech room.  
  
Auger looked up from his computer screen, his face somewhat pale. He openly gawked at the annoying woman. "Where have you been the last week?"  
  
Renee rolled her eyes in exasperation. Placing her hands on her hips, she glared at the hacker. "Cut the crap, I've been busy. Joshua is nothing like his father. Now tell me where Kincaid is."  
  
"The ICU ward at DC General, last time Dr. Park called." Auger bitterly snapped. "So if he ever wakes up from his coma, I'll be sure to let you know." Spinning back to the computer screen, he started typing furiously at the keyboard.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Auger?" Renee screeched.  
  
"Some friend you are." Auger muttered beneath his breath. Absently, he reached across the small table and gave Liam's kitten a gentle pat.  
  
Stepping forward, Renee grabbed Auger's right shoulder and spun the chair forty-five degrees. "Explain," she growled viciously.  
  
Auger launched himself from the seat and shoved past Renee. He threw himself across the couch, and questioned, "Don't you ever watch the news." Holding up a hand to forestall another lecture, he went on. "Liam was kidnapped, tortured, and hospitalized after several hours of surgery. Dr. Park said Sandoval is personally guarding him, so I can't visit."  
  
For a moment, Renee wordlessly stared in shook. Shaking her head, she demanded, "What did you mean 'if he ever wakes up from his coma?'"  
  
"She said he might have brain damage." Auger whispered.  
  
Renee turned away. Throwing her arms up, she yelled. "That's just great. What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't run DI and the Resistance."  
  
His eyes blazing in fury, Auger spat; "You? Is that all you ever think about? Liam could die. Who gives a damn about DI or the Resistance?"  
  
"Don't be a fool he's one man. There are more important things to deal with right now. Hubble Urick deeds an appointment with Da'an. Now I'll have to go through Sandoval." Renee snapped as she stalked across the room. Shaking her head, she burst out laughing. "In fact, you know what? He isn't even a man. He's a freaking alien."  
  
Leaping to his feet, Auger threw his hand toward the elevator doors. "Get the hell out." He yelled in hatred.  
  
"Fine by me. Thanks for the help, Auger." She was still laughing as the doors slid shut.  
  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
  
  
"Disorder, horror, fear and mutiny shall here inhabit."  
  
- Shakespeare "Richard II"  
  
  
  
Sandoval let his head fall forward against his chest. A mixture of relief and joy washed over his face. The corner of his lips twitched as he fought a smile.  
  
He very nearly cried when Liam said he didn't want a friend. Sandoval hadn't realized how desperate he was for acceptance, until Liam denied him his request. He needed the boy in his life. After a week of caring for him and watching him sleep, Sandoval didn't think he was capable of simply returning to the way things had been.  
  
Quickly turning, Sandoval walked across the room. Carefully, as not to cause Liam more pain, Sandoval sat on the edge of the bed. He gently slipped his fingers beneath Liam's. The young man instantly closed his fingers around Sandoval's.  
  
Sandoval's voice was slightly deeper than normal, with pent emotions. He smiled at his son. "Haven't you ever seen Star Wars? Do or Do not..."  
  
Laughing softly, Liam completed the sentence. "There is no try." Closing his eyes, he whispered; "Lili and I watched them on my first Birthday."  
  
The smile disappeared from Sandoval's handsome face. "You cared for her a great deal, didn't you?"  
  
Liam's eyes fluttered open. They glistened with unshed tears. His voice slightly slurred from exhaustion, Liam answered. "She was my best friend. Took care of me after mum..." He was asleep before he even managed to complete the sentence.  
  
Sandoval closed his eyes as he sighed in resignation. Eventually he would have to tell Liam what he'd done to Lili. This, however, he would put off until his son was well. He was perfectly aware it might very well destroy this fragile relationship. Liam, though, had every right to know what had been done with his closest friend.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Honey, dig up everything you can on Hubble Urick." Auger commanded the Holo-image -- his newest creation -- as he nervously paced the room.  
  
Renee's hateful words continued to reverberate through Auger's brain. Ever since the search for Ma'el's Artifact, Renee had found every opportunity to argue with Liam. She'd viscously protested Liam's decision to return the artifact to the Taelons. Even going so far as to condone its destruction, rather than allow the Taelons access. She disputed every action Liam suggested. She'd become more defensive and belligerent with each passing day.  
  
Shaking his head in frustration, he forced his mind back to the situation at hand.  
  
Auger had been so furious after Renee left; it wasn't until several hours later that he fully recalled what she'd said. He couldn't help but wonder why Urick would need to locate Liam. Certainly he'd been advised of the current situation. Auger was quite sure Urick could call in any number of favors to get an appointment with Da'an. In fact, Renee could probably have gotten the appointment. Unless, his real reason for finding Liam, had nothing to do with Da'an.  
  
"I've got what you wanted, baby." The Holo-image simpered sweetly.  
  
"Transfer it to my screen." Auger flung himself onto the stool in front of his computer.  
  
His eyes widened in horror as he read through all available information. Suddenly, the game just got more dangerous.  
  
  
  
   
  
Chapter 17  
  
  
  
"These are strange times; when you don't know who the enemy is and you can't stand your friends."  
  
- Anonymous  
  
  
  
"Dr. Park, how's Liam?" Auger demanded anxiously. He held the global in one hand as he anxiously paced the room.  
  
"Much better. He regained consciousness and was responsive to stimulation. He's very tired and weak, but that's to be expected." Briefly Dr. Park glanced over her shoulder, then back at the small screen. Softly, she asked; "Is this line secure?"  
  
"Of course," Auger replied. His brow furrowed in sudden worry.  
  
"There was an attempt on Liam's life yesterday. He's fine, but Sandoval moved him to a safe location." Taking a deep breath, she quickly continued. "He knows about Liam."  
  
Agree gasped in shook, his eyes rounding noticeably. He dropped his body to the plush couch cushions. "How?"  
  
"He overheard Dr. Belman and I talking." She whispered.  
  
"What did he do?" Auger demanded. Gally slowly stood from his place on the arm of the sofa and stretched. Every sharp, white fang glistened as the kitten's mouth stretched in a wide yawn. He absently sauntered across the cushions.  
  
When Dr. Park refused to meet Auger's gaze for a moment, he shook his head. Closing his eyes, he looked down. "Christ! It'll kill the kid."  
  
"Only at first." Dr. Park quickly argued, "Sandoval just needed time to accept it. We both talked to him. He seemed OK with it after while. I think initially, it was just an incredible shook." She reasoned hopefully. "He stayed in Liam's room the whole time. I think he actually cares about him."  
  
"I hope your right." He gently stroked Gally's soft fur as the kitten settled in his lap.  
  
"I am, Auger. He's with him right now. He's very worried and has refused to leave Liam's side until they catch the responsible party." Dr. Park explained, as she once more glanced over her shoulder.  
  
"You mean they don't know yet?" He cocked his left eyebrow.  
  
"There's no trail. The Volunteers couldn't..." She trailed off as Auger excitedly interrupted.  
  
"I know who it is. He contacted Renee asking her to locate Liam on the pretense of scheduling a meeting with Da'an." Auger laughed at his own genius. Once again, he solved the riddle before Sandoval. "He's already vying for the Presidency. That's why Zo'or tried to kill him. He's not a puppet like Thompson."  
  
Exasperated, Dr. Park demanded, "Then who is it?"  
  
"Hubble Urick, the Chief of State." He chirped happily.  
  
Without a word, Dr. Park ended the transmission. For a moment, Auger stared at the blank screen. Shaking his head, he closed hi global and dropped it on the table.  
  
"The thanks I get." He murmured as he absently caressed Gally's back. "See if I call her again."  
  
The small gray kitten lifted its head to gaze up at Auger.  
  
Sighing, Auger shook his head in defeat. "You don't have to rub my face it. I'll still call to check on Liam, and you know it."  
  
Snuggling closer to Auger's warmth, Gally began to purr quietly. Closing his eyes, Auger let his head fall back against the sofa.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Dr. Belman." Stated the face on the global. Dark hair striped gray with age, surrounded the beautiful woman's wrinkled face. Extreme signs of exhaustion were vividly displayed in the dark bruise-like rings beneath her eyes.  
  
"Julienne, I just talked to Auger. He..." Dr. Park started urgently.  
  
"Melissa, you weren't supposed to call here unless it was an emergency." Dr. Belman reminded tiredly. "If there's a trace..."  
  
"Julienne, just listen. Auger said Hubble Urick is behind everything." Dr. Park interrupted in exasperation.  
  
"The Chief of State? Why would he want Liam dead?" Dr. Belman asked quietly. Her brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Think about it. First he kidnapped Liam, obviously for information. Then, only after Liam got away, did he try to kill him. He probably thinks Liam knows who he is." She sighed in resignation. "How do you plan to tell Sandoval?"  
  
"Tell Sandoval what?" Questioned a voice beyond the screens visual range.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Dr. Belman turned toward Sandoval as he closed Liam's bedroom door. She scolded, "Its not polite to eavesdrop." She took a deep breath and continued. "A friend of Liam's discovered that the Chief of State is your culprit."  
  
Sandoval took the global from Dr. Belman's hand. "Is this source reliable?" He demanded as he glared at Dr. Park.  
  
"Absolutely!" Dr. Park narrowed her eyes. "I can get you all the proof, but your going to have to trust me on the source. He would do anything for Liam."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Sandoval nodded his head in agreement. "All right. Send me everything you can. I'll contact Zo'or in the mean time." Closing the global, he passed it to Dr. Belman.  
  
As he walked across the room, he removed his own global from his coat pocket. Hopefully, this would all be settled soon.  
  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
  
  
"I shall be as secret as the grave."  
  
- Miquel de Cervantes "Don Quixote"  
  
  
  
"That's the best my source could do. I'm sure Kincaid will turn up soon, though, they're pretty close to catching whoever is in charge of this whole mess." Renee stated apologetically. "If you'd like, I can get you that appointment?"  
  
Renee absently tapped a polished fingernail against the side of her global. One red silk clad arm lay upon the armrest of the black leather chair she was currently lounging in. A short, silk skirt road up her thighs as she leaned back contentedly. Her red stiletto heals rested on their sides beneath the desk.  
  
"Thank you, Renee." A fake smile, distorting Urick's thin lips, was plastered across his aged face. Throughout Renee's report, he had grown exceedingly pale. Although quickly covered, he blanched at the mention of catching Kincaid's kidnappers. "That would be wonderful. If you could make those arrangements with my secretary, I would be most appreciative."  
  
"Of course, Hub." Renee smiled politely. Her glass office door was silently pushed open as Joshua walked in. Smiling gently in acknowledgment, she tilted her head toward a chair in front of her desk. As Joshua sat down, Renee completed her conversation. "I'll get right on it. Perhaps we can have lunch sometime."  
  
"I look forward to it." Urick's deep, growling voice and dark, angry eyes, were distinctly at odds with his words. "I'll talk to Rita about it. It was nice seeing you again, Renee."  
  
"Likewise. Bye Hub." Renee closed her global and tossed it on her desk. Sighing, she let her head fall against the back of her chair. She closed her eyes briefly, before looking at Joshua. "What's up?"  
  
"Rough day?" Smiling slightly, Joshua stood and walked around the desk. He gently began massaging her shoulders and neck.  
  
A harsh laugh escaped her glossed lips. "You have no idea."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
As Agent Sandoval shoved open the thick wooden door, a small redhead glanced up from her computer screen. The smile plastered across her chunky face, faltered at the site of six fully armed Volunteers positioning themselves throughout the room.  
  
"Ca ... can I help you?" She stuttered. Her high-pitched voice especially annoying to Sandoval's CVI enhanced hearing.  
  
Sandoval wordlessly stalked past the secretary's desk. Wrenching the doorknob, he furiously flung the door open.  
  
The Chief of State's office resembled nothing short off ground zero. Shredded paper lay in clumps, generously spread around the desk. Displaced books and files were carelessly strewn throughout the large room. Soil graced the floor near the windows, where potted plants had been overturned. The computers hard-drive created a motley assemblage of circuit boards and wires upon the large wooden desk.  
  
Without preamble, Sandoval roughly barked, "Where is the Chief of State?"  
  
"He ... he..." Rita sputtered. "Who ... who are you and what do you want with Mr. Urick?" She finally managed.  
  
"Agent Ronald Sandoval, Companion Protector to the Synod Leader Zo'or." Stepping forward belligerently, he demanded, "Where is he?"  
  
"He ... he went home early. A family emergency." She quickly explained.  
  
Nodding toward the office, Sandoval remarked blandly, "That, doesn't look like he intended to come back." Cocking a single brow upward, he continued. "Where else might he have gone?"  
  
Eyes widened in fright, the short women vigorously shook her head in denial. "I ... I don't know. He said he was going home." Releasing a strangled sob, she begged. "Please, I ... I'm not lying. Don't arrest me."  
  
Turning away in disgust, Sandoval pulled his global from a coat pocket. Sliding the small devise open, he quickly entered a code. A long, swarthy mans face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Move in on the house." Sandoval commanded. "Secure any files, computer disks, et. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir." The man barked loudly.  
  
Closing his global, Sandoval dropped it in his pocket. He marched across the room toward the Volunteers stationed at the door. "See if there's anything salvageable in that room. Report back when you're finished."  
  
Nodding in affirmation, the Volunteers filed into the office.  
  
As Sandoval slowly walked to the waiting shuttle, he contemplated what he would tell Zo'or. Another failure would not look good. The more important question however, was what he intended to tell Liam. Besides the latest occurrence, there was so much unresolved between them. So much that either one could find unforgivable.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 19 Epilogue  
  
"... And we are left alone,  
  
Looking into the abyss,  
  
Staring into the mouth of madness"  
  
- Friedrick Nietzsche  
  
  
  
Pushing the blankets aside with his right hand, Liam slowly sat up. He briefly closed his eyes as his vision was engulfed by blackness. Buffeted by waves of dizziness, he leaned forward.  
  
Once the room stopped reeling, he moved his legs over the side of the bed. When Sandoval visited Liam the day before, he'd brought a pair of pajamas from Liam's loft. Due to his injuries, Dr. Belman would only allow Liam to wear the bottoms. Thus, he still wore the flimsy hospital gown as well.  
  
Wrapping his right hand around the IV pole, Liam hosted himself off the bed. The room swam as his equilibrium adjusted to his vertical position.  
  
Step by exhausting step, Liam ambled toward the large window. Once there, he lowered himself into a chair.  
  
Since they'd arrived back in DC, intermittent bursts of rain had kept the sun from ever fully coming out. It had been five days since Hubble Urick's disappearance. Sandoval had ensured Liam that Urick would not be coming after him. There was simply no point, now that it was well known what Urick had done.  
  
Because the crisis was over, Sandoval no longer had a legitimate reason for staying in the hospital. Zo'or was not a patient being, thus Liam's father rarely spent more than an hour a day with him. The Agent had a great deal of work to catch up on.  
  
Auger stopped by the fourth day with the latest news. Nothing of great interest had happened over the last several days. Liam was pleased to know Gally was well taken care of. While Auger had not done the job himself, he had made sure Liam's plants were watered regularly.  
  
Renee had not even bothered to check if he were still alive.  
  
Dr. Belman had been shocked at his remarkable rate of healing. Bones and muscle were knitting themselves back together at roughly twice the speed of a normal human. The damage done to his lung and brain had almost completely been erased. He, unfortunately, would have to go through physical therapy to regain full use of his left hand.  
  
Liam raised his eyes to glance out the window as the sun slowly rose.  
  
The dawn sky was brushed with a myriad of magnificent colors. Dark blue slowly faded downward to deep violet. Crimson took over, only to shade into tropicana. The closer they came to the horizon, the lighter the colors became. Until eventually, a soft pink hue surrounded the rising golden sun.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Urick sat patiently in the back seat of the white and gray camouflaged Hummer. The blindfold covering his eyes made it impossible to see where he was being taken. Although he wore thick protective clothing, he could still feel the intensely cold Siberian air as it permeated the vehicle.  
  
The seven diversionary flights he'd taken from DC had been quite tiring. The last; which included a refueling stop in Anadur', Rostok; began in Bethel, Alaska by seaplane and ended in Verkhneye Penzhino, Siberia. From there, he was taken deep with the Kolyma Mt. Range.  
  
As the Hummer came to an abrupt stop, he reached up to remove the blindfold. He blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the blinding white fire that encompassed his vision. Slowly, images began to take shape, coalescing into recognizable objects. Beyond the Hummer's front windshield, a set of large metal doors stood against a gray and white splattered rock-face. The doors slowly slid to the sides, revealing a darkened hanger.  
  
Once the space between the doors became large enough, the driver maneuvered the Hummer through the opening. The vehicle slowly stopped. Climbing out, Urick came face to face with bear-of-a-man. The tall, burly Russian wore a thick fur coat and hat. His well-trimmed beard contained more gray than black hair.  
  
"Zdravastvuyte, Comrade Urick!" The large man bellowed in greeting. "It has been long time, no?" He grabbed Urick's hand and boisterously pulled him into a bear-hug.  
  
"A very long time, Comrade Andropov." Urick replied as he pulled away from the tight embrace. Shivering in the frigid air, he questioned, "Shall we go inside, before I freeze to death."  
  
Booming laughter filled the cavernous hanger. Andropov slapped Urick on the back as the pair walked to a small door.  
  
"The others are waiting inside. We have much to discuss, Comrade Urick." The large mans voice became a menacing growl. "Soon, everyone will know of The United World Liberation."  
  
The End 


End file.
